A New Chance At Life
by BladeMaxwell-GoddessofDeath
Summary: Harry Potter/Twilight crossover. Total AU and OCCness. The war is over. Harry is starting a new life with his four Godfathers. Slash
1. Welcome Home

A.N.: I know, I know, I shouldn't be starting yet another story when I have 3 others. This is just annoying me to write on it.  
...Damn plot bunny!

A.N.: This is slash. This is also a crossover between Harry Potter and Twilight.

Disclaimer: I am not filthy rich and there isn't any wild slashy sex. So no I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight

**************************************************************************

Rainy poured down from the heavy, grey clouds as a dark haired man ran into the grocery store from his truck. A shiver ran down his back when he encountered the store AC.

The man signed as he looked at his shopping list and headed down the closest row of shelves. He sighed as he studied his options of two different brands of peanut butter.

"What is the difference? Both are made from peanuts. It can't be this hard!" He grumbled in frustration.

"Sirius! When did you get back!? Are the guys back as well?" An excited female voice asked.

Sirius turned tired, sad eyes to the woman. The woman was older, just over 50 years old. She had always been around when they would visit.

"Hey, Gracie. No, they'll be flying back tonight. I came home early to get the house ready."

Gracie frowned, "But you can Floo into your house. Why didn't they just Floo back with you?" she asked in confusion then she seemed to realize something, "Does this have anything to do with why y'all had to leave so suddenly?"

Sirius nodded," Harry was taken. We had to go." He replied, his throat thick as he remembered the Floo call they got in the middle of the night six weeks ago.

Gracie gasped, "Your Godson? Was it You-Know-Who?"

Sirius nodded, "For the most part." He took a deep breathe then went on, "Harry has lost a lot in these last six weeks. Lily is dead. Her husband betrayed them.  
Harry tried to save her, but couldn't."

"I'm so sorry Sirius! How--How is he?" Gracie asked softly with tears in her eyes.

"Only time will tell. He is still healing."Sirius said sadly then his eyes lit up, "Harry is going to be living with us. He can't Floo, Port, or Apparate because his leg was severely shattered. He is flying over with Severus, Lucius and Remus."

Gracie smiled softly through her tears, "Is there anything you need help with? I have the day free and can help with anything."

Sirius smiled, "That would be great. Remus and Severus usually do the shopping, can you help me get these groceries?"

Gracie nodded and took the list, "No problem."

HPTHPTHPT*********HPTHPTHPT*********HPTHPTHPT

Sirius stood in the check out line as his items were rung up going over things that needed to be completed before Harry arrived.

"What else do you need to get done?" Gracie asked from where she stood next to him."I can get him enrolled at Forks High unless you've already done it."

Sirius looked relieved, "That would help more than you know!"

Gracie laughed, "I'll just need to to fax me his papers. I'll send you a list of what I'll need."

Sirius smiled, "Thanks"

Gracie nodded and Sirius was on the way out when he paused in the doorway.

"Gracie," He waited til she looked up then finished with a sad smile, "He won."

Gracie gaped as he ran through the rain to his truck.

'Looks like I've got a few people to call.' She thought as she went back through the aisles to get her own groceries.

HPTHPTHPT**********************HPTHPTHPT***********************HPTHPTHPT

Sirius drove the long ride home deep in thought.

Wizards had thought them odd when three Purebloods had moved to live in a Muggle town in America to live with Remus after graduation. It was a small town that was full of mostly Muggles, but there were several squibs as well and Magical Creatures and a few Wizards or Witches

They had visited Remus in Forks regularly, along with James and Lily, while they were on break for the summer. People knew easily who they were and loved talking with the newbies. James and Lily had wanted to move to American as well but had things that needed completed back in England. James and Lily had Remus, Severus, Lucius and Sirius go ahead and move to Forks, Washington and they visited often.

It was the night Voldemort attacked that changed everything. James died that night protecting Lily and Harry. Ever since Lily pulled away from them.  
She allowed Harry to visit and he knew everything he needed to for war. He acted like a kid, carefree and fun loving until Lily started dating an old classmate,  
Gibson Brown.

Lily started neglecting Harry. She barely spent time with him or even talked to him unless with was to critic Harry's skill. Harry spent a lot of time with his Godfathers until a few months ago. He was rarely seen except for training. They only just found out that Lily had been allowing Gibson to "Punish" Harry when he felt Harry had done wrong. When Harry had refused to break Gibson had killed Lily then given Harry to Voldemort.

They talked with Harry and had informed him that they were going to move back to England. He refused. he told them he wanted to start fresh, there were too many memories there that hurt. He loved Forks when he would visit and had planned to move there when the war was over. Now was his chance.

Sirius signed heavily when he came to a stop outside his house and just stared at it. It was set back into the woods away from the road. It was an old fashioned,  
Gothic style house Remus's grandfather had designed after several different castles he like. It was huge on the outside and even bigger on the inside. You couldn't see it from outside, but there was a 'Safe Room' for Remus when he turned every month. Pass the house was a huge garage that housed most of the cars and all of their motorcycles, even the one they just bought for Harry.

Quickly as he could, Sirius made a few trips to bring the groceries into the kitchen. He quickly put everything away as he left ingredients out for a good meal Harry would need to eat once they got home.

He was about to start dinner when a knock sounded at the door. He ran to the door and opened it when he saw Gracie.

She held out a casserole dish with a grin, "I had Brian get it started . The rest is in the car if you'll grab it."

Sirius smiled and stepped outside, "Thanks Gracie."

She smiled and hurried to the kitchen. Placing the dish in the oven she looked around. Shaking her head she put up the items Sirius was going to use.

"Thank you again, Gracie. This helps alot." Sirius smiled as he placed the last three dished on the counter.

"It was the least I could do. Not only will he be a resident of our town, but he also saved my nephew. He just doesn't know it." Gracie said as she grabbed cleaners out of the cabinet under the sink.

"I'll clean up in here and the bathrooms. You just straighten up. It's almost time for you to run anyways. I'll finish up and lock up for you." Gracie said with a smile.

Sirius nodded an did as he was told. He had grown up with Gracie's mothering and was use to her ordering him around.

HPTHPTHPT************HPTHPTHPT*************HPTHPTHPT*************HPTHPTHPT***************HPTHPTHPT

Sirius grabbed his jacket and a set of keys.

"I'm out Gracie."

"Alright hon! I'll finish this up and let myself out." She called back and he ran back out into the rain to the garage.

Sirius open the door of a huge SUV and climbed in.

*********************************THPTHPTHP*********************************THPTHPTHP***************************************

A group of seven beautiful people sat in the living room of their large mansion. They were just sitting around, talking when the littlest girl stopped mid-sentence.

Everyone turned to look at her only to see a small smile grace her beautiful face.

"Alice? What is it?" A beautiful woman called Esme asked curiously.

The pixie sized vampire smiled, "The residence of Lupin Manor are back, and they brought someone with them."

The only other girl of the group frowned, "What does that have to do with us?"

Alice's grin grew, "He will have a large effect on our future."

The group sat back as the news sunk in.

HPTHPTHPT****************HPTHPTHPT**************HPTHPTHPT***************HPTHPTHPT

Sirius walked into the slightly crowded airport. He looked around and headed to the correct terminal.

"Padfoot." A raspy voice called out to him.

Sirius looked up and smiled as he saw Harry walking down the terminal. Severus and Remus on either side with Lucius behind him. Upon seeing him, Severus and Remus headed over to baggage.

Sirius walked the rest of the way to Harry and pulled him gently into a hug, "'How do you feel, Pup?" he asked softly.

Harry tensed then hugged back, "I'm fine." he rasped with his head on Sirius's shoulder.

Remus walked back over with Severus and the luggage, "Lets go home." he said gently and led the way to the car. 


	2. Starting School

A.N.: Here's another chappie!

Warning: Slash, mentions of abuse

Review Replies: njferrell ---- Draco will be brought in by chapter 4 or 5. His absence will be explained as well. This is a Harry/ Edward slash

the moon flower -----this is Harry/Edward

*********************************************************************************

Emerald eyes opened at the sound of an alarm going off. The owner sat up slowly so not to strain his healing skin.

"Harry?" a voice called softly as the door to his room opened. Remus stepped in and walked over to Harry's bed carrying several vials.

"You don't have to start today. I know you're still tired and hurting, the principal already told us you can take all the time you need"  
He said softly as he sat next to Harry while holding out the potions.

Harry took the potions and downed them quickly then replied, "I need to go. I wanted this, I'm ready to start." He rasped gently.

Remus nodded and rose from the bed and held out his hand to Harry, "Then let's get you ready." came the gentle reply.

******HPTHPTHPT**********HPTHPTHPT********HPTHPTHPT**********HPTHPTHPT

Half an hour later Harry and Remus came down the stairs ready for the day and walked into the kitchen where the others were.

Severus stood at the stove finishing breakfast while Sirius and Lucius sat at the table reading the paper.

Everyone turned when Harry and Remus entered.

"You look great, Pup." Sirius smiled causing Harry to blush.

Harry was wearing black jeans that hung loosely from his hips. He wore a green button down, silk shirt with the top two button undone. He had on black dragon hide boots with a matching leather jacket. His hair was loose and hung down to his hips, green, white and blue streaks shot through-out it. He had two hoops in one ear, three in the other and a bar in his brow.

Harry sat down next to Sirius while Remus and Severus took the other two seats, starting breakfast. Harry placed a little bit of food on his plate causing Remus to add more when he wasn't looking.

"If you need to leave school at anytime, Pup go right ahead. If you need anything, anything at all, just call, alright?" Sirius asked gently.

Harry nodded softly and pushed his hair over his shoulder.

"You'll want to pull your hair back while you ride your motorcycle so it doesn't get tangled." Severus told Harry with a small smile.

"I will-"Harry started then looked at his parents, eyes wide, "MY motorcycle?"

Lucius nodded, "We thought you'd like your own. You don't mind do you, Childe?" he asked softly.

Harry's face broke out into a huge smile, "Thank you! I don't mind at all!" He said happily as he rose gently to hug them.

Breakfast was finished quickly and the group left as one to the garage. They led Harry over to a group of motorcycles, stopping next to the dark green and black one.

"This one is yours." Sirius said as he passed Harry a matching full-faced helmet.

Harry walked over and ran his hand over the smooth, dark green tank, "It's beautiful. Thank you so much!" Harry said with a smile as he once again hugged the men.

"You're welcome, Cub. Now let's get going, or we're all going to be late." Remus said with a grin as he straddled his own burnt gold and crimson bike.

Lucius stepped up behind Harry, "Hold on, Childe let me bind your hair." Lucius requested as he quickly bound the silky rain of hair into a beautiful braid that danced down his back.

"There you are." Lucius said as he walked over and straddled his silver and white bike.

Harry straddled his bike and Severus and Sirius pushed him out then mounted their own bikes, Severus's was black with silver and Sirius's was night sky blue and cream, then with a wave, they all took off.

HPTHPTHPT*********HPTHPTHPT*********HPTHPTHPT*********HPTHPTHPT**********HPTHPTHPT

It wasn't difficult to find the school and Harry pulled into the empty parking lot in front of the building label 'Front Office'.

Parking, Harry pulled off his helmet and looked around the lot. A steady rain had started halfway to school and hid most sites from view.

Grabbing his shoulder bag off the back of his bike he walked into the office. Right at the door sat a woman behind the main desk. She was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, making Harry feel over dressed.

She smiled," Hello Dear. Can I help you with anything?' she asked even though he could tell she new who he was.

"I'm Harry Potter. I was told to come get my schedule before classes started today." Harry explained as he walked up to the desk.

"I was wondering if you'd be here today. Mr. Lupin said he wasn't sure." The woman chattered as she pulled out several sheets of paper.

"Here we are, now lets see, this is a your class list and room numbers and here is a map." She explained as she laid each one on the desk between them.

Quickly she explain each class then highlighted the quickest path to each one from the class before. Harry thanked her then walked out and mounted his bike,  
then using the directions the lady gave him, drove over to student parking.

Several people were still out by their cars or meeting up with their friends. Everyone couldn't help but stare when they heard the unfamiliar rumble of an approaching motorcycle.

Harry parked and pulled off his helmet, climbing off his bike he grabbed his bag and headed in the direction the lady in the office had highlighted on his map.

"Excuse me, but are you Harry Potter?" a female voice asked in a sickeningly sweet voice.

Harry looked towards the voice, "Yes." he replied as he continued to walk.

The owner of the voice was a willowy girl with bleach-blonde hair. She looked like a human barbie doll. Her skirt was just decent and her top was low cut,  
showing plenty of cleavage.

"Oh my gosh your accent!" I love it!" she gushed, sickening Harry.

Harry tried to ignore her but she stayed in step with him.

"Are you going to stalk me now, or do you want something?" Harry demanded to know, irritated when she just stared at him.

She blinked in shock then brushed it off "I'm Rachel, Rachel Barbs. I was wondering if you'd like as escort to class." She gushed as she leaned her chest against his arm, batting her bright blue eyes.

Harry stepped away from her,but continued his course. "No, thank you. I know the way." He said evenly, leaving Rachel standing in shock.

HPTHPTHPT********HPTHPTHPT*********HPTHPTHPT*********HPTHPTHPT*********HPTHPTHPT

Harry found the building he was looking for, the huge '3' standing out, and went inside. The English room he was looking for wasn't far down the hall.

He followed two girls in that paused to hang their coats by the door. Choosing to keep his jacket on, Harry walked up to the teacher's desk.

The man looked up and looked shocked shitless at Harry's appearance, "Are you Potter?" he asked when he got over his shock.

"Yes, sir." Harry rasped and help out the sheet of paper he was given for his teachers to sign.

"I'm Mr. Mason, You're English?" he asked then replied when Harry nodded yes, " You may sit back there." Mr. Mason pointed out the desk as he passed back the signed paper.

Harry walked to his seat, ignoring the stares as he passed occupied desk.

He looked over the list of books they were to have read.

'I've read all of these.' Harry thought to himself when he was interrupted as Mr. Mason started the class.

English seemed to drag on as Mr. Mason went over Shakespeare. Harry was relieved when class ended.

While he was gathering his things a tall, gangly kid walked over to his desk.

"You must be Harry. I'm Eric. What's your next class?" He asked with a huge smile.

"Government." Harry replied simply as he rose from his desk and started to walk away.

"I'll show you where it is. I have class in the building pass it." Eric said a little too eagerly.

Harry resisted the temptation to roll his eyes and walked on.

HPTHPTHPT*********HPTHPTHPT*********HPTHPTHPT**********HPTHPTHPT********HPTHPTHPT

Harry had just left the last building when a girl from his last class and some of her friends ran over to Harry.

"Harry! I'm Becky! What do you think of Forks so far?" she asked with a perky voice.

"Fine." he rasped once again in irritation.

All everyone wanted to know was what he thought of their town or if he was English. He was getting irritated with the constant questions.

"HARRY!?" someone shouted from across the way.

Harry turned to see two males run over towards him. A small smile graced his mouth as he recognized them as they came closer!

The group that had pounced Harry was shocked when one of the most popular students seemed to know the new guy. The first young man was tall with a sturdy build. He had sandy brown hair and blue eyes. The other young man was average height with brown hair and blue eyes.

"We knew you were moving, but we didn't know you were moving here. We'd of met up with you if we had." The sandy brown hair young man declared in an English accented voice.

The other young male rolled his eyes and smiled softly at Harry, also speaking in an English accented voice "It's good to see you, Harry."

"It's good to see you both as well, Neville, Adrian." Harry rasped softly ignoring the group of perky people.

Adrian and Neville fell into step with Harry as they headed to the cafeteria. Once inside Adrian tapped his head casually, it was their signal to talk through their mind link.

((A.N. {'mind talk'} "normal talk" ))

{'What happened in England, Harry?'} Neville asked as he started to load his tray.

{'Too much.'} Harry replied.

{'When did you get released from Poppy's care?'} Adrian asked as they paid for their lunch.

{'Over the weekend.'} Harry replied as he lead the way to an empty table in the back.

{'Are you staying at Lupin Manor with your pack?'} Adrian asked, when he sat down on Harry's left, Neville on Harry's right.

Harry nodded in reply while he looked around the cafeteria. People sat in certain groups, some were huge in number while others only had five or six people.

Seeing movement out of the corner of his eye, Harry looked towards the table in front of them. Five of the most beautiful people sat together,  
staring at the table or wall.

There were two girls and three males. The taller of the girls looked elegant. Her blonde hair fell in waves down her back. She was curvy where it mattered most.

The shorter girl had short, spiky dark hair. She was barely over five feet. She moved like a ballerina.

The three males looked just as different as the girls. The biggest one was built like a line backer. He was grinning, amber eyes laughing. His dark curly hair danced as he moved.

The next one looked like the blonde girl, his own hair was honey blonde. He was tall, while he was leaner the big guy, he was still muscular.

The last guy had bronze hair that was untidy. He was lanky, less bulky than the blonde.

A noise in front of him made Harry look away from the mesmerizing group, only to see Rachel and Becky sit down along with a group of their friends.

"Hi Harry." Rachel said in what she seemed to think was a flirtatious voice.

Harry ignored and looked back at the quiet group.

Becky followed his line of sight and smirk, "Oh, those are the Cullen and Hales." She explained.

Harry looked at her then smirked back, "They're beautiful." he said causing her and Rachel to frown.

Harry looked back at the group only to see the bronze Adonis staring at him.

"That's Edward." Rachel explained, drawing Harry's attention to her. Seeing she had, she continued, "The two blondes are Jasper and Rosalie Hale.  
The other three are Cullens. Alice, Emmett and Edward. They live with Doctor Cullen and his wife. The Hales are her niece and nephew, but they're all adopted."

Rachel said with a sneer. Becky picked up the topic, "Yes, I hear that Mrs. Cullen can't have kids. If I was her, I'd-"

Harry's green eyes flashed as he glared at the gossiping girls, "That is nobody's business but their own. If you want to spread gossip know ALL of the facts first hand. Not just hear-say."

Harry snapped then continued when Rachel tried to reply, "Why they were adopted if not of importance. The fact that someone cared enough to adopt them means a lot about a person's character. So shut your fucking mouths you bloody chits and stay the bloody hell away from me!"

Harry snarled then turned and stormed out of the cafeteria.

"What is his issue!? It's not like he's their friends!" Rachel demanded to know.

Neville and Adrian rose from their seats as well when they noticed the Cullens and Hales start to leave.

'If you knew as much as you thought you did, you'd know Harry is also an orphan you bloody moron."

Adrian snapped then followed Neville out the door, the others having stepped out moments before they got to the door.

*  
A.N.: Here you go! Sorry it took so long!  
the Cullens and Harry meet next chappie!

A.N.:I went back over and checked my spelling. Sorry for all of the errors, as I state in my profile I suck at spelling.  
Thank you Snake In A Lion Skin and Tsurusaki Eiri for the spelling and grammer advice Edited: 27th December, 2008. 


	3. Questions and Answers

**A.N**. Hello ALL! I hope everyone had a Happy Christmas.......and Easter!

**A.N****.:** Sorry about the update blunder! Thank you for letting me know!

**Author Reply**: I'm trying to explain everything here. If I miss something let me know and I'll explain it in another chapter. Adrian is from the Harry Potter series. He was a Slytherin. Harry won't be a werewolf, but he'll have some traits. Yes Harry has an animagus form. You'll find out in the chappies what it is. My spelling sucks, I know this. If there are any errors just let me know in a message nicely, no bitching. James's death will be explained here. The section breaks are to help me out. I'll try a different version though so tell me if you like these better. Jacob will be in the story and his connection will be explained, though it may not be here. The Godfathers are in twosome relationships you'll find out who's with whom this chapter. Harry hurt his throat in the war. Yes Neville and Adrian are wizards. Those knowing each other will be explained here, as well as why they are at a Muggle school in America. Harry's knowledge of Muggle education is explained here too. I'd like to think 'snake in lion skin' and 'Tsurusaki Eiri' for their advice.

_**Thankies to my new betas: 0-Solex-0 & **__**supernova-kamakazifrogs**_

---------------------------------------------000000000000000000000------------------------------------

**A.N.:** I love getting reviews. They really do let me know my readers' questions and if errors are spotted. I don't really care for flames. To me there is no reason for them. If you don't like a story, don't read it. It's that simple. Apparently The Night Air doesn't agree. Here is their review and my reply.

The Night Air wrote: That was actually rather painful to read...You need to do a lot of revision and editing. Adding a LOT more detail wouldn't hurt you either. Sometimes an author tries to be mysterious and not explain something in the beginning and draw it out to keep a reader hooked till they explain. You just have me confused and annoyed at the current quality of work you are putting out. Please reread your own work and gain a beta before posting again, Thank you.

**My Reply:** For One I didn't hold you down and force you to read the story. You could have hit the back button. As for the "Being Mysterious" part, since I wasn't intentionally being mysterious, why don't you point it out to me instead of being vague about it? As for the editorial you claim I need, why don't you give me ideas instead of just saying "You need to change things"? As for an overall of your review, I find it rude and distasteful. The idea of a review is to help an author with their weaknesses. Not attack them for them. You did not have to leave a review and you did not have to finish the story. So unless you can leave a nicer or more helpful review, then don't.

It just pisses me off with rude people

----------------------------00000000000000000000--------------------------------00000000000000000000------------

Harry walked down the covered walkway, not noticing the rain soaking his clothes.

Not far behind him were the Cullens. They followed him at a distance, not making a sound.

They stopped when Harry did and watched him lean on the wall of one of the buildings.

"Lets go see if he's alright." Alice said cheerfully as she skipped away from the group.

Emmett caught her arm and pulled her back. "Why? We never bothered before." He asked the time seer.

Alice smiled softly at the blonde man, "He is important to our future. I can't see everything, but the possibilities are good."

"Does it involve one of us specifically?" Jasper asked softly.

Alice nodded, "Yes, It involves Edward, although I don't know what happens yet." she said a little irritated at her power being blocked.

They took a few steps closer only for the group to realize Edward wasn't with them. They turned back to see him panting, holding on to the wall. They surrounded him quickly.

"Edward? What's wrong?" Rosalie asked softly.

"His blood.....It's calling to me..... The scent....."Edwards barely got out.

"Alice?" Jasper asked the tiny girl, worried for his brother.

Alice looked to the future and smiled softly.

"He is yours. You just need to be careful. He's had a hard life." Alice explained sweetly.

Edward turned huge eyes to her, "I can't--he's not--why?" he finally asked.

Alice shrugged, "Only Fate knows that answer. You know the choice is yours. What I see is only one path. But, please, just try? He would be good for you." Alice asked, sorrow filled her voice.

Edward took another moment then pushed off the wall, "Let's get this over with before I lose control."

The group headed off towards where Harry was only to see him round a corner.

The group walked over and rounded the corner only to come face to face with Harry.

"Why are you following me?" Harry asked with a raised brow.

Alice grinned, "We wanted to thank you. Nobody has ever cared about the gossip they hear." she explained

Harry shrugged, "Gossip is pointless."

"I'm Alice Cullen, this is Jasper and Rosalie Hale" she motioned to the two on her left then to the ones on her right, "and this is Emmett and Edward Cullen."

Harry nodded to each in turn, only for his eyes to be glued to Edward's.

Jasper started to say something to Harry having felt an odd emotion from him, when Edward suddenly turned and walked off.

Alice looked at Harry, "Just a second. We'll be right back." She said then led the rest of the Cullens after Edward.

"Edward! Stop!" Alice called to him.

Edward stopped and turned back to Alice, "I can't do this Alice. I can't stand being around him. My throat burns just holding back the venom."

Alice looked shocked. Edward didn't usually sound so pained.

"Edward, just get to know him. I think he likes you." Alice said in a motherly voice.

"No!" Edward snapped. "I'm not going anywhere near him. He's wasting his time if he wants to be with me."

Jasper felt as Harry's emotions started reeling.

"Um, Edward--"

"No, Jasper. He makes me sick! Just looking at him makes me want to kill him." Edward snapped.

"_**EDWARD**_!" Jasper yelled shocking the group.

"What?" Edwards asked, shocked at his usually quiet brother only for his eyes to grow wide as he saw Harry over Jasper's shoulder.

Harry's emerald eyes were blank as he stepped forward.

"Harry, it's not what you think." Jasper said instantly upon feeling the rush of emotions pouring off Harry.

Harry turned his dead eyes on Jasper. "I don't need to think when he says it clear as day for me to hear."

He replied as he looked at Edward, "Don't worry, I heard you loud and clear. I will do my best to stay away from you. That's all I can promise in a town and school this size. I didn't come here to make friends.

Harry started to walk off only for a strong hand to grasp his arm. Harry looked to see Edward was the culprit.

"Harry I--" Edward started only for Harry cut him off.

"Don't." Harry said softly, "At least I know why you hate Me." he finished then walked away.

"You _**BASTARD**_!" an angry voice snapped from behind them.

Everyone turned to see two very pissed off young men, only to realize they were Harry's friends.

"You could have at least told him to his face." Adrian snapped. "Instead of talking about how much you hate him behind his back, and in hearing range no less." Neville added in a growl.

"You don't understand--" Edward started only for Adrian to cut him off this time.

"Don't give me that garbage. I know more than you think and Harry knows more than you'll ever know."

"You could have let him down easily. You could have had his friendship! But you blew it and you hid behind your cowardice!" Neville snapped then pushed pass the group of shocked Vamps, heading after Harry.

"You have no idea what you could have had, and you have no idea what you just lost." Adrian said sadly as he followed after Neville.

If the duo were to have looked back they would have seen a broken Vampire.

____________________------------------_________________________---------------________________

"HARRY!" A voice called through the rain.

Harry stopped, but didn't turn around.

Two people came to a stop next to him.

"We heard, Harry." Neville said softly as they resumed their walking.

Harry nodded, but didn't talk as he led the way to building three.

"Can we come over after school, Harry? We need to catch up with each other." Adrian asked while he opened the building door.

The trio stopped outside of one of the classrooms.

"Yeah. I think Remy, Siri, Sev, and Luc would like to see you as well." Harry said with a soft smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"It will be good to see them as well." Neville said then started walking backwards away from Harry, "I got to go. I'll see you later." With that parting comment, Neville turned and ran down the hall towards his class.

Adrian shook his head and laughed softly at Neville then looked at Harry, "Some things will never change, but...some things will never be the same." He said with a sad smile as he studied Harry's face. Adrian's brows dipped as he noticed a slight color difference on Harry's face. He reached up and dabbed at part of the darker spot, only for Harry to flinch away, "Harry?" He asked confusion evident in that one word.

"I'll explain at home." was his only response.

Adrian stared into Harry's eyes then nodded, "Alright." Adrian said finally then looked at his watch, "I got to go. We'll pick this up after school."

When Harry nodded in reply Adrian walked away, he stopped at the door not to far away and called back, "I know a lot has changed Harry, but our friendship never will."

"I know." Harry replied then walked into his class.

Harry studied the teacher as he walked to his desk. He was tall, roughly 6'2 or more. A black t-shirt covered broad shoulder and a tapered waist. His long, toned legs were cased in worn blue jeans. He had a river of dark auburn hair that rained down over his shoulders. His cerulean blue eyes danced with an inner light and seemed to laugh at an inside joke. His skin was tanned as if he spent hours in the sun. His face looked to be chiseled out of marble, with sharp but elegant angles. His pale pink lips stretched into a smile when he saw Harry's approach.

"You must be Harry. I'm Liam O'Gil." The teacher commented as he rose from his seat to greet Harry.

Harry hesitated, and then took the offered hand, "Yes Mr. O'Gil. I'm Harry."

"Liam, please. Mr. O'Gil makes me feel old." Liam said with a grin.

Harry smiled in return, "Liam then."

"Great." Liam said as he opened a folder on his desk.

"Your Da, Remus sent me a folder of your work. Your talent is very impressive. You can sit at Alpha Table." Liam said as he sifted through the drawings.

"I need you to sign this." Harry said as held out his slip of paper from the Office.

Liam took the sheet and signed it with a flourish, "There you are." He said with a grin.

"I'll bring you the semester requirements in just a moment." Liam said as he dug through another folder, "I need to find the right folder." he added with a sheepish grin.

Harry turned and walked over to the small table with Alpha painted in the center and sat in one of the chairs without a student name on the back. He didn't get to read the other two occupants' names since Liam walked over with a triumphant grin.

"Here we are." He said as he plopped down in the other vacant chair by Harry. He place a stack of papers on the desk and started going through them with Harry explaining what they were.

"This is a standard Permission Form that your parents have to sign so you can go on field trips. This is the days the field trips are planned. I'll send a note home closer to time as a reminder. Parents are welcome on the trips. You only need to return the top sheet." Liam explained as students started to come in.

Liam placed a thick group of papers that were stapled in front of Harry. "This is a list of drawings that have to be turned in to me by the end of the year. There is also a list of dates for when certain drawings are due. You will have at least one drawing turned in a week, sometimes two. You can turn in more if you get done fast. Those are the drawings you are responsible for alone. I may throw a few others at you as well, but that will be another day.

"Now there will be group projects. You will have to work with students at your table during class and out of class. You will get topics for them and you can divide the work amongst yourselves." Liam explained then looked at Harry as two students sat down at their table, "Any questions?"

Harry ignored the new members, "What kind of drawings are due each week?"

"Each week will have a theme. I will decide the type of drawing that best fits each theme and inform the class at the start of the week. Each group project will be themed as well."

"Do I need to pick up any certain supplies?"

Liam nodded and pointed to the last page of the stack, "This is the list of things you will need. You can use some of my supply today though. Anything else?" He asked.

Harry shook his head no.

Liam rose from his seat and looked over the class. Most of the students were present and set up to begin for the day. Liam looked at one of the people that had sat down at Harry's table, "Alice could you please show Harry the supply closet?"

Harry's head jerked up from the papers in his hand at the name. His eyes locked with the angry eyes of Edward.

"Sure." came the cheerful reply as Alice all but danced around the table to Harry's side. "Come on Harry." Alice said with a grin and led the way to a door in the back of the room.

She opened the door to reveal a small room much like the Potion Supply closet at Hogwarts.

Alice stepped in and started grabbing things off the shelf and passed them to Harry.

"You will need paper, pencils, tape, and paints." Alice listed off as she placed the items in his arms.

"Thank you." Harry said softly as he started out of the closet.

"Harry." Alice said softly causing him to stop and look at her over his shoulder, "Edward didn't mean--"

"Don't." Harry cut her off. "I understand. It's not brain surgery. I can't help that I'm at your table, but I promise not to speak to Edward unless there is a reason to." Harry said softly then walked over and sat in his seat.

Alice followed slowly with a sad look on her face.

Edward looked up at Alice, hope in his eyes, you would have to know him to notice it.

Sadly Alice shook her head and watched as regret filled his eyes.

Liam waited for Harry and Alice to be seated until he started class. "Welcome all! I hope you had a great weekend aside from the project topic you were to come up with. If you had trouble then you will have to deal with a topic I chose." He said with a mischievous grin.

The class groaned causing Liam to laugh.

"Now I'll call out your table name, one of you can tell me the overall topic you chose. Rho Table"

"We were thinking Sports." one of the kids said.

Liam thought it over, "Alright, but it has to be more than our school team. Kappa Table."

"We like the idea of Dancing" Kappa called out.

"Good idea, make sure you do several styles. Gamma Table."

"We want to do Houses over the years."

"Sorry, no. I said living topics. So your group will do School Clubs."

The group groaned.

"Hey, you had plenty of warning since it was in your syllabus I gave out at the start of term. Alpha Table."

Harry looked up at the Edward and Alice, his eyes guarded.

Alice looked at the teacher, "We choose Magical Creatures."

Liam grinned from ear to ear, "I can't wait to see them. Now, you can use the rest of class to sort everything out."

Alice turned back to her table, "Is this a good topic for you Harry?"

"Yeah, it's perfect." Harry replied simply.

Alice smiled and pulled out a sheet of paper, "We don't like to split up the options, so we just list what we could draw, this doesn't mean we can't draw other stuff, this list just helps if you get stuck." She explained easily.

"I have a few ideas if you want them." Harry replied.

"We would love your help." Alice said cheerfully, pen poised to write.

"Weres, Vampire, Wizard, Magi, Elemental, Witch, Phoenix, Unicorn, Griffins, Dragons, Pegai, Giants, and Trolls." Harry offered.

"Weres?" Edward asked, "I thought there was only one type, 'wolves'" He questioned with a bit of disgust was in his voice when he said wolf.

Harry raised a brow, "There are all kinds of weres, leopards, rats, panthers, tigers, and my favorite, wolves are just a few." He explained easily.

If Edward could, he would be blushing.

Alice finished with the last one Harry had said and looked to Edward, "Any ideas?"

Edward thought for a moment, "Nymphs, Angels and Fallen Angels, Fairies, Pixies, and Spirits or Ghosts,"

Alice quickly scribbled down the options and looked between the two, "Anything else?"

"Thestral." Harry offered only for the Vampires to blink in confusion.

"Thestral? What is that?" Alice asked curiously.

"A Thestral is a magical horse. Only those that have witnessed death can see it. It has a horse's body but a scaly cover instead of hair. It also has huge bat-like wings." Harry explained to the two fascinated Vampires.

"That sounds amazing. I've never heard of them before." Edward said with an amazed look on his face.

"They are in the books in England. I'll bring one next class." Harry offered.

Alice grinned, "That would be great. It would help to see a picture of it."

Harry nodded as Liam stopped by their table.

"It will be interesting to see some of these creatures. Who came up with the Thestral?" Liam asked with a raised brow.

"Harry did, sir." Alice replied with her always present smile.

"Good to see you are bringing some of our creatures over, Harry." Liam said with a smile.

Alice looked up at Liam, "You know what it is?" She asked curiously.

"Of course. I wouldn't be a proud Irishmen if I didn't know me legends." Liam's smile turned secretive.

"Harry is going to bring a book with it in it to show us." Edward explained.

"No need, I have a painting." Liam said as he walked over to his desk and brought back a painting.

Harry blinked in shock as Liam held up a beautiful painting. It was a forest clearing at night. A small herd of Thestral stood drinking from a small stream that ran through the center of the clearing. Several of the beautiful creatures were looking at the sky, watching as a few ponies took their first flight. The moonlight seemed to make their eyes glow an eerie black, but made their scaly body shine. In the bottom corner Angel Marauder was scrawled beautifully.

Harry raised a brow and looked at Liam. Liam smirked knowingly at Harry.

"Thank you Liam. That will help a lot." Alice said happily as she looked up from the painting.

"Any time you need to see it, it will be on the wall by my desk with the rest of my Angel Marauder collection." Liam said happily and left the table to hang the painting on the only bare nail by his desk.

Alice looked at Harry, "They look like beautiful creatures. A little creepy maybe, with those eyes but beautiful none the less."

Harry nodded, as he set-up his supplies. Edward and Alice both set-up their supplies as well.

"What are you going to start with Harry?" Alice asked softly.

"Weres. They are beautiful creatures that are misunderstood by the general people." Harry explained as he sketched. "I am going to draw them with Vampires as well. They too are beautiful creatures that are misunderstood." Harry added.

Edward raised a brow in confusion, "Don't you know Weres and Vamps hate each other? The Weres scent repulses the Vamps."

Harry raised a brow with a bored expression, "Not all is as it seems." Was all he said as he turned back to his drawing.

Edward looked to Alice in confusion. She only smirked in reply and continued drawing. Seeing he was getting nowhere, Edward too went back to his drawing.

__________________------------____________________--------------____________________-----------------

The sound of the bell broke Harry's concentration from his drawing. Calmly he and his table started cleaning up.

When Harry came back from the Supply Room a long tube was on his desk.

"Liam supplies them." Alice explained as she rolled up her drawing.

Harry nodded in thanks and rolled up his drawing and placed it in the tube.

"Harry can you stay for a moment? I need to speak with you." Liam asked softly

Harry nodded in reply and sat back down in his seat. Liam waited until the last student left until he went over and sat next to Harry.

"First I want you to know, I won't tell anyone you are Angel Marauder. That is your secret for you to tell, and only you. Your Da asked me to keep an eye on you. I too am a Wizard. I know who you are but I promise not to worship the very ground you walk on." Liam said with a grin.

Harry smiled, "Thank you Liam."

Liam studied Harry a moment; concern filled his eyes, "Are you alright, Harry. Your Da said you could go home if you need to. I can take you in me car. Your Da or Papa could come get your bike."

"I'm alright, Liam. I just have two more classes for the day. Thank you for the offer." Harry replied with a polite smile.

Liam nodded then rose, "Well you better get to class. If you need anything let me know."

Harry nodded then rose as well and left the room.

It seemed to take forever but Harry finally found his biology class. Taking a deep breath, he walked in just before the bell.

He walked up to the teacher trying his best to ignore the other students, mainly Edward whom was seated on the far side of the room.

The teacher looked up from his desk, "Ah, you must be Mr. Potter. Welcome to Biology." the teacher reached out for the paper to sign. He passed it back then, looked over the class, "You may sit with Mr. Cullen. Miss Swan was his partner, but they didn't get along so he is in need of a partner."

Harry nodded and slowly made his way over to the empty chair by Edward. He sat down and set out his supplies, ignoring Edward.

The teacher stood before the class and started, "Today we will be starting genetics. You will work with your table partner. This will be a third of your grade. You and your partner will get to know your families very well. You will start in class and will continue outside of class. There will be days where we will work on this in class and some days we will go over things that can be used in this project." He explained as he walked around the class, passing out thick packets of papers, "Fill out these pages. You have to ask each other, you cannot fill them out yourselves. You will need to go to each other's houses and talk with your parents and siblings. You yourself may not know which parents you take after, or grandparents, ect. It sometimes takes another person to see the physical genetics."

The teacher walked back up to the front, "You may begin." and sat down.

Harry looked over the questions in frustration then looked over to Edward whom seemed angry. His angry eyes turned and met Harry's.

Harry could watch Edward battle with himself to hide the anger.

A moment later Edward spoke, "Would you care if I start? We can go back and forth with the questions. If we don't know, we can ask our parents."

Harry nodded in agreement.

"What is your full name?"

"Harry James Potter-Black-Lupin-Malfoy-Snape"

"Is that then name your parents gave you at birth?" Edward asked curiously.

"No, my name was originally Harry James Potter." Harry replied then asked, "What is your full name?

"Edward Mason Cullen." (A.N. I can't remember his full name. If you know it please let me know.) "What are your parents' names?"

"James Landon Potter, Lily Marie Potter nee Evans, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape."

Edward blinked in shock then smiled, "Which are your birth parents?"

"Lily and James. What are your parents' names?"

"I don't know my birth parents' names." Edward said softly.

"That's alright Edward. Sometimes it doesn't matter; sometime the people that adopt you are more like parents than yours could ever be. You may or may not have known them, but that doesn't always matter." Harry said softly in reply, bringing a small smile to Edward's mouth.

"Were your friends telling the truth? Are you really an orphan?" Edward asked curiously.

Harry breathes deeply and sighed, "Yes, I am an orphan."

"Can I ask when you lost them?" Edward asked, and then added, "I know my mother died of the flu. It was too serious a case for the doctors to save her when she finally went to the doctors." Edward offered a bit of truth exaggerated.

"My father died when I was one. He was killed by a psycho. Lily was killed a few months ago."

Edward looked on in confusion, "Lily?"

Just then the bell rang; send everyone from their seats, "She wasn't much of a mother at the end." Harry replied then walked out the door.

Edward started at Harry's seat in confusion and shock; it took a minute before he shook out of it and took off for his last class of the day, Gym.

________________--------------_________________------------------_____________________-----------------

Harry was walking in the direction he knew the Gym to be in when a hand grabbed his shoulder and lifted him up then, slammed him into a set of lockers.

Harry looked up into angry brown eyes of a school jock.

"Who the hell are you to make my girl cry?!" The jock yelled into his face and slammed him back into the lockers.

Harry glared up at the Big Ape, "First off, I don't know who your girl is. Second, you look like an Ape. Third, your breathe reeks and lastly, LET GO OF MY SHIRT!!" Harry snarled as he slammed his hand down on his pressure point.

The Jock screeched like a girl and dropped Harry who fell only to land gracelessly on the ground, his healing leg not supporting him.

Right as Harry pulled himself up with the aid of the lockers, a fist smashed into his jaw, sending him back to the ground.

A crowd had formed around them of spectators to watch the new kid with an attitude.

Harry tried getting to his feet, but his leg did NOT want to be used. Just as three more jocks came at him a voice rang out through the crowd,

"Get the hell away from him!"

Just then, four people came through and stood between Harry and the jocks. Harry blinked in surprise to see not only Adrian and Neville, but also Jasper and Emmett.

Harry tried getting to his feet only to find a pair of arms around his waist, lifting him up. Harry looked up into the amber eyes of Remus Lupin.

"Are you alright, Cub?" Remus asked gently as he lifted Harry up.

"That bastard broke my wrist!" screeched the first jock.

"No he didn't, Brock. You're just a pansy. He only hit your pressure point." Emmett replied hotly.

"What can the, Orphan not fight his own battles?" Brock mocked

Remus's eyes went gold, "My son can't fight with a shattered leg you worthless insect." Remus snarled as he took a few steps forward with Harry still in his arms.

A gentle hand on his arm stopped his progress, Remus turned gold eyes on the young man's topaz eyes, and "We can take care of these jerks, if you want to take Harry to the doctors. In fact Emmett can take you to our father. He's the best in the business." Jasper said softly as he felt the rage rolling off the man's arm under his hand.

Slowly gold eyes turned amber, and Remus nodded to the young man, "Alright. Let's go, but first let's get these four to the office. I'm sure attacking another student is at least 3 days suspension." Remus added with a smirk at the jocks.

"You can't do that!" one of the others yelled, angrily.

"Watch me." Remus mocked back, "Now come with me."

The Jocks tried to run only to find they were surrounded by the three of the four young men that came to help Harry.

Reluctantly they went with Remus, Harry and Emmett to the office.

_______________________------------------------------____________________________--------------------------

The office didn't take long with the jocks being suspended for a week and Harry and Emmett being excused for the rest of the day.

"The car is over this way." Emmett said as he led the way to a beautiful red BMW.

"This is Rosalie's car. Jasper will let her know I borrowed it." Emmett explained with a huge grin, "She barely lets me drive it, so I get to have a bit of fun."

Remus laughed, "You sound like Sirius. He loves to speed so we don't let him drive some of our cars. When he gets to he is like a kid in a candy store."

Emmett laughed as he held open the door for Remus so he didn't need to shift Harry in his arms."

Emmett ran around and got in the driver's side. He looked over at Harry in concern as he pulled out, "Are you sure he's alright? He passed out pretty quick."

Remus nodded, "Yeah, Harry has an odd way to deal with pain. His body will put him in a state of mind where he is able to sleep instead of suffer. Those little piss-ants may have set his healing back horrifically. He was just cleared to come home with us over the weekend." Remus explained as he watched the scenery go by at a terribly fast speed.

Emmett nodded in understanding then asked curiously, "Why did he start school then? He could have waited a few days at least."

Remus struggled with the truth and decided to tell only bits of it, "He had a hard life back in England. He wanted to start so he didn't have to think about it. We offered to let him stay home for a few more days, but he can be very stubborn. He's a lot like his parents."

"What happened to his parents? His friends said he was an orphan." Emmett asked.

"James was a police officer of sorts. He made a few enemies. James was killed when Harry was just over a year old protecting his wife and son. He was a very stubborn man and very protective. We went to a Boarding School together. That's where Lily and James met." Remus explained with a sad smile then went on,

"We don't know everything that happened to Lily and Harry. What we do know is that Lily was killed a few months ago and Harry was taken. Harry isn't ready to talk about it yet." Remus explained.

Emmett nodded, "I understand that. It's like Rosalie, she is the most stubborn woman I have ever met but she is really smart. She loves cars. Anything you need to know just ask, if she doesn't know the answer, she will find for you by the next day. She went through a very bad experience and it took her months to be able to talk about. She was scared people would think less of her for not being able to fight back, but when she told me I wanted to kill for her. She is a really special woman and didn't deserve to go through that. I don't know Harry very well, but I know he didn't deserve it either."

Remus smiled softly in reply, "Thank you. It sounds like you really care for Rosalie."

Emmett grinned hugely, "I do. She is more than willing to put up with me and could have anyone in the whole town, but she chose to be with me."

Remus laughed, "Yeah, there is always that one person that will do that for you."

Emmett nodded, "What are you to Harry. If you don't mind my asking."

"Not at all. I'm one of Harry's Father's. He says we are family in every way but blood. He won't let us call us his Godfathers or Adopted Fathers. We are his Fathers. We each go by different titles to him. I'm his Da, Sirius is Dad, Lucius is Father and Severus is Papa." Remus explained with a laugh.

Emmett smiled as he turned down the street to the hospital, "It's like that with our parents. We call them Mom and Dad when we introduce them to people. We are close to each other." He added with a laugh as he parked.

He jumped out of the car and went around and grabbed the door for Remus.

"Perfect timing, he's waking up." Remus said worriedly.

"Follow me. I'll get you to my dad." Emmett said as he barreled his way through people making his way to the doors.

Remus caught up and stopped at the desk behind Emmett, "Hey Gloria, would you please call my dad, Dr. Carlisle?"

Gloria smiled in response and picked up the phone, after a few comments she hung up, "He's on his way to room E12. Just down the hall and turn left."

Emmett nodded in thanks, took the offered clipboard of papers and led the way down the hall to the indicated room.

Remus walked over and laid Harry on the bed, "Harry? Are you awake, cub?" He asked gently.

"Yes, it hurts like hell." Came the raspy reply.

Remus smiled gently as he sat on the edge of the bed, "Do you remember what happened?"

"Some arse slammed me into the lockers a few times, I hit his pressure point. He dropped me, my leg gave and when I finally got up he punched me, and I learned that concrete is not very soft to land on. Then Adrian, Nev, Emmett and I think Jasper showed up then you helped me. Then the rest is a blur, except you trying to go postal." Harry said tiredly as he tried to sit up.

"Let me help you Harry, we don't want your back to bleed or you to make you leg to hurt more." Remus said as he moved about and gently helped Harry to sit up and get as comfortable as possible.

A moment later the door opened, and in walked a beautiful, blonde man with a white lab coat. He smiled kindly as he walked over and sat on a spinning stool by the bed.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Carlisle Cullen. What seems to be wrong?" He asked, his question directed at Remus and Harry.

"My leg is healing and I was in a fight earlier. I landed on my leg when I was dropped. I've been careful not to strain it and then that arse goes and drops me." Harry rasped irritated.

"You were in a fight and possibly damaged a previously damaged leg, correct?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes sir." Harry replied.

"Was that the only injury you received?" Carlisle asked

"No, it's not. What happened is Brock got pissed at Harry because he made Rachel cry at lunch, she insulted us and Harry defended us? Anyway, he lifted Harry up and slammed him into the lockers a few times. Harry hit Brock's pressure point on his wrist and Brock dropped Harry. Harry fell on his leg and it gave. He was able to pull himself up and Brock punched Harry and sent him flying. Then we showed up." Emmett explained leaving Remus to fill in the bit about Harry's leg.

"Harry's leg was shattered a few months ago. It wasn't treated for several days so it damaged some of the muscles as well. A bunch of metal was put in his leg to help with the healing process. He wears a brace under his jeans that is connected to some of the bolts and plates in his leg, making it easier for him to bend his leg at the knee." Remus explained, "I can have the information faxed over if you can give me a number to send it to."

"That will help a lot. Just send it to this number; it will go to my office." Carlisle said as he passed over a card with his office, fax and cell numbers. "You can go out this door, it won't interfere with anything and you can come right back in when you're done." Carlisle pointed to a door at the side wall of the room.

"Thanks. I'll be right back, Harry." Remus said as he walked out of the room.

____________-----------______________-----------____________-----------------------_______________-------

Remus took a deep breath and dialed the house number.

The phone was answered after the third ring.

"Hello? Mooney?" a deep gravelly voice asked.

"Yes, Padfoot it's me." Remus replied

"How's Harry and where are you? The school there is to be a parent/teacher conference about a fight Harry was involved in?" Sirius asked frustrated.

"We're finding out how Harry is now. He was attacked at school by another student. He hurt his leg and back. Emmett Cullen brought us. I need Lucius to fax over Harry's file. We are at the hospital right now." Remus replied.

"Alright. We'll be there as soon as he does." Sirius answered.

"No, there's no need. I have a feeling Adrian and Neville will be over after school. You can catch up with them. You'll be able to answer questions for them Harry isn't ready for or may evade, but only if it won't hurt Harry." Remus said simply.

"I'll at least send Sev over; he's in the area anyways. You'll need help. I'll get Luc on it. Bye, and keep us updated." Sirius replied then hung up.

Remus sighed then went back inside.

_____________---------------__________________---------------------______________------------------______________----------------_________________

****When Remus left! ****

Carlisle looked over at Harry, "Well let's get started. I really don't want to mess with your leg until I know what has been done with it. I know you have to be in a lot of pain so I'm going to give you something for it. Are you on any pain killers?"

"Yes, loratab 7.5. I took my last one this morning before school." Harry replied.

"Well, it shouldn't affect you when I give you something else. If your leg has been re-damaged, loratab won't help much. I'm going to get an I.V. going and get the painkiller

Shot in through liquid form as long and your father Okays it." Carlisle explained, "Let's see if we can get you changed without causing you too much pain." He added as he

Walked over to Harry.

Carlisle helped Harry to ease up and removed his shirt. It was a little difficult due to the shirt sealing to bandages on Harry's back as blood started to seep through.

"What happened, Mr. Potter? Neither of you mentioned anything about previous back injuries." Carlisle said in surprise.

Remus came in at that moment and saw what was going on. He walked over and grasped Harry's hand gently in his own.

"Mr. Lupin do you care to explain these bandages?" Carlisle asked curiously.

"When Harry's leg was shattered, the rest of his body didn't fare well either." Remus started to explain as Harry grasped his hand tighter.

Just then, both Cullen's froze as a new scent came through the door to the hall. A gentle knock sounded then the door opened to reveal a dark haired man carrying a file.

He studied the people in the room then walked swiftly over to Harry and Remus.

"Sirius called me; he said you would need this." He explained as he held out the file. "I was bringing it to the hospital anyway." He added as he rested a calming hand on Harry's shoulder.

Carlisle and Emmett were both in shock, neither of them recognized this Vampire and he was acting as if he was with these two.

The dark haired man raised a brow over black eyes, "I knew there were other Vampires here, but I did not know there were more that didn't feed on humans."

"Are you with the Voltori?" Carlisle asked

"No, I am not. I think we should explain ourselves and how it is we know of you and your kind." The dark haired man offered then added, "It may help you treat Harry better, although I think we should do something for the pain."

Carlisle nodded, "Yes that would help a lot. I had to wait to get parental consent before administering a painkiller. I am going to give him an I.V. and administer it through that." He explained as he went through the motions of inserting the I.V.

Moments later Harry started to relax a bit, "That should help him through the process of cleaning his wounds and checking his leg. But first I think you should explain

What you mean. I will work on his back for the moment." Carlisle stated as he started to unwrap Harry's bandages.

___________________________-------------------------------------__________________________________

A.N. Well I didn't explain everything like I had hoped. I felt the chapter was getting too long and I might lose people if it was too long.

I hope ya'll aren't TOO mad. I WILL have another chapter out soon. Classes end in just under 3 weeks so it just depends on how finals go.

Now, a few notes:

1. Piss-ant is a word. My mom uses it all the time. Lol

2. Loratab is real painkillers. 7.5 is the max mg you can get unless you had major surgery or have cancer.

3. O'Gil is spelt right; it's my ancestor's name

Love to all my fans!!

Blade~


End file.
